


Sun and Stars

by DeathRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRose/pseuds/DeathRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville and Luna start a family with some new traditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun and Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noname (Akela_Victoire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akela_Victoire/gifts).



DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to JK Rowling.

title: Sun and Stars  
by: The Rose in Death's Garden  
written for: The HPFC Monthly One-Shot Exchange (February 2016)  
prompt: family (genre), someone has a baby  
pairing: Neville/Luna

* * *

There was still a fair amount of chaos after the war ended, but eventually things began to settle down. And then people also began to settle down. Many people had lost family during the war and now new little families were springing up all over the place.

One such family was the Lovelongs. When Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood got married, they decided to combine their last names with each other to make a new name for their new little family to share. Neither would take the last name of the other, as was the longstanding tradition, but by combining their names they made a unique identity for themselves and their children that was separated from the past and all of the history that was tied to their families' last names. They wanted a fresh start for the next generation, on that was not tied to the old prejudices of the wizarding world.

Once they were settled into their careers (Neville as the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts and Luna taking over the running of the Quibbler) and settled into their new life with each other, the Lovelongs decided the time was right to bring a child into the world. They didn't let anyone else's sense of timing rush them and their child would be many years younger than the children of their friends, the oldest of which had recently begun attending Hogwarts already.

Neville took a year off from teaching to stay home with his wife during the incubation period. Luckily for them it was an easy pregnancy with few complications. Although Luna's intense craving for strawberries when they were off-season did present somewhat of a problem, it turned out to be the worst of their worries.

Even with the Healers' magic to help them along, Luna's labor was long and difficult and it was nearly thirty hours after her water broke that her firstborn child made its way into the world. Twelve minutes later, its twin followed. The second generation of Lovelongs was off to a strong start with two healthy baby girls.

After much discussion and debate between the two parents, it was finally decided that the new little members of their new little family would be named Cloude and Skye. If they had decided to follow the old traditions, the twins would most likely have been called Alice and Pandora, and when they were at that age when children question endlessly why, their parents would have had to explain to them the sad fates of the twins' grandmothers. But they had chosen to disregard the old traditions and make their own way in this world unencumbered by such things. And the names that they had chosen for the twins had such a happier explanation behind them...

Luna was her husband's moon, Neville was his wife's sun and stars, and the twins were (exactly as their names implied) their parents' clouds and sky.


End file.
